User talk:Cheezperson
Hi, welcome to Super Smash Bros. Revolution Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Super Smash Bros. Revolution Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blablobb (Talk) 02:09, 25 August 2009 welcome hello, cheezperson. i'm very glad you could join the slowly expanding community. i trust you have read the rules about editing. you could best help out by doing stuff like fixing mistakes in articles, making new characters, stages, items, etc. just remember i have the right to edit or delete your work, if i think it's innapropriate for the wiki.--Blablobb 12:17, 25 August 2009 (UTC) i understand thank you cheezperson, for telling me that. honestly, it is easier for ME to navicate this way, but if it isn't working for all of you, it would really help if you could change the navigation. I know how this wiki runs and how to navigate it with my eyes closed, but that doesn't mean everyone else has to. tell you what. i'll continue working on this wiki and you can help work on the navigetion. i'm sorry i'm putting this on you. it's just that i'm still a beginner on wiki's and i can only use what i know, you know. and again, thanks for telling me.--Blablobb 12:27, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I checked you well, from what i know, i think i just turned you on as adminastrator. if I didn't, please tell me. bye no problem, cheezperson. it's not like the website is gonna crash n' burn without you, but it could definitely use some shaping up. so see you on monday, or whenver you're weekend is over, and enjoy yourself.--Blablobb 11:39, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey, dude!(or dudet) Glad to see you're back. I really aprecciate the time you're taking to help my wiki. Dont't worry, I haven't been lazy. A few things have gotten done since you were gone. I erased unneccisary things and added a few options and modes. Also, in the events mode, I added a secret: a very awkward secret..... anyway, with your help, we should be able to improve this wiki. Don't forget to tell me how you did it. And again, thanks.--Blablobb 12:10, September 8, 2009 (UTC) are you okay, man? you haven't done anything in a while. reply soon--Blablobb 19:40, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ok, well, i'm starting to have second thoughts about the whole navigation change thing. i mean, is that gonna delete some of the things i've posted, or mess with them? what gives? What gives, Cheezperson? you've barely even been helping out in the wiki. I know that you are busy, but it's been about a month now and you've only added 1 page. seriously, dude. you said you were gonna help me, but if you're too busy to do that, than we can stick to the whole hard-to-navigate thing. seriously. honostly, i think it's easier to navigate this way. i'm sorry if i'm wrong, but either way, if nothing is done within a week, i'm gonna drop the whole navigation thing.--Blablobb 16:53, September 15, 2009 (UTC) thanks hey, cheezperson. i see you are adding some things. i take it you read what i said. thanks for listening. i hope you didn't take anything i said by heart, or be offended by it. it's just that the wiki needs some improving, and you said you were gonna help, so.........i mean, just think how you would be if you were in my position. i'm not asking you to rush yourself dude. a little every now and again would be great. oh, and thanx again.--Blablobb 17:10, September 15, 2009 (UTC) cheezperson. i just saw that you have an account on SmashBros wiki. i see that this is probably why you haven't had time to help with my wiki. i'm sorry for saying what i did earlier. if you had other wikis to improve or help out on, you could've told me. i would've understood. but anyway, that was then, and this is now. i wanna here a reply from you. it seems like your rushing with the whole helping thing, like you're mad or something. i don't know. maybe i'm exagerating. again, i'm sorry for what i said, and please reply. hey why did you remove the charactor descriptions link?? it makes it hard for me to add new charactors--Pein of akatsuki 17:53, September 15, 2009 (UTC) check pein's talk page. it explains on there how to make catagories.--Blablobb 23:22, September 15, 2009 (UTC) wiki hey i have finnaly figured out how to make links and has crated the charactor page to put the charactors we have all made into if you can not do it ask me to put your charactors in it :D oh and i allso made a page called test page so we can test out things with out screwing up the wiki and last but not least i have figured out a real good system for organising the info for charactors look at the vegita page or the lyndis page to see what i mean--Pein of akatsuki 03:39, September 16, 2009 (UTC) (this message was sent to both you and blob )--Pein of akatsuki 03:41, September 16, 2009 (UTC) good news Hey, Cheezperson, great news! I finally figured out how to add regular ol' articles the "right" way, and how to turn catagories into articles. so it's no longer a 1-man army. i'm gonna be helping out as well.--Blablobb 12:30, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I saw you put the Character FS page is also a catagory. I would just like to point out that, yes, it is, but only for the moment. I'm simply copy-and-pasting all the catagories for FS's and making them into articles, therefore making the wiki easier to navigate. once that's done, i'll get rid of the catagory, to keep visitors from getting confused.--Blablobb 00:45, September 18, 2009 (UTC) What's wrong. How come you haven't been helping out? If something came up, I'll completely understand.--Blablobb 00:47, September 28, 2009 (UTC) FINALLY! Dude, finally I hear from you. I'll be honest. I thought you had swine flu or something. lol. Anyway, beforeyou make any new pages, work on your doom guy page. Also, I'll bump you back up to an Adm.--Blablobb 11:15, October 25, 2009 (UTC)